It Was on a Cold and Chilly Table
by Jan Lee
Summary: SHORT STORY. So it's time for Kiba's physical exam. Do you think a guy could have some privacy? Hell, no. Not with Yamanaka Ino as his medic. Good thing? Or bad? Kiba-centric, Kiba/Ino. CITRUS.
1. PART I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's not mine. *sigh*

**Rating: M,** yeah. Smut.

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! After an extended, much needed break from writing, I come to you bearing a gift-story. This is a partial collaboration with Momopink, just like with our Halloween stories. She's posting Shikamaru/Sakura (direct link to it in my profile!), and I'm doing Kiba/Ino here. Our stories follow the same general premise and even overlap in some parts! Please, enjoy, and visit Momopink's matching story. =)

* * *

**It Was On a Cold and Chilly Table…**

**Part I**

Yeah. There was no way in hell that Kiba could believe that a physical exam was _this _essential. A chill pimpled his arms with goosebumps. He tried to ignore the hypothermia that was even now threatening his life. Being Inuzuka, he had a natural tendency toward a higher body temperature than mere mortals, but not even his hot-running blood could balance out a zero-degree meat locker.

If the waiting room, carefully cordoned off in one corner, away from all the curtained…cubicles, Kiba supposed, was this frigid, what would it be like sitting on a steel table?

And _why _did these stupid things need to be conducted in this cold-as-balls, _correction:_ cold-as-freaking-Snow Country community room? Couldn't a guy even get _some _privacy? Instead of a curtain? Really, Hokage? How much of a cash-pinch was the village in to _not _be able to schedule a nice, individual appointment behind a nice, _locked _door in a room that had flippin' heat?

"Brrrrr," he said, chafing his arms. "How much longer?"

He was speaking generally, but a forlorn sigh drew his attention to a slouched figure on the next chair over, wearing a disgruntled frown.

"Yo, Shikamaru! When did you get here?"

Shikamaru's eyes made a slow shift to Kiba's face. "Just now." A lip curl. "I hate to even ask, but...how long have you been waiting?"

"Heh. An eternity. You'd think they'd have more medical staff to get through these quicker."

_"_Careful what you wish for." Kiba noticed Shikamaru's frown deepen. "They'll call in pretty girls just to mess with us."

"Seriously? I thought that's when they called in the retiree medics."

Another sigh. "That too. I'm not sure which is worse."

"Hah. A wrinkly, hairy old dude is _way _worse than a pretty girl, any day. You wanna know why?" Shikamaru didn't look like he cared so Kiba answered his own question. "'Cause you can flirt with a pretty girl."

"I'll treasure that nugget of wisdom for the rest of my life," Shikamaru answered, rolling his eyes.

Kiba readied a response, but a feminine voice interrupted him. "Inuzuka Kiba?"

The secretary who'd greeted him at the front door called his name. She waited for him at the end of the row of chairs, clipboard in hand and a friendly smile pasted on her face. Standing, he grinned at Shikamaru. "Well, my number's up. See you after."

The secretary led him across the open floor to a set of curtained cubicles on the other side of the room. People in white lab coats whished by, and the low voices of dozens of people became indistinguishable murmurs. His boots squeaked on the tile, and he couldn't help but feel edgy without Akamaru there to be with him.

"This is your room here," the secretary said, whipping open a curtain. The rings clanged across the curtain rod. "There's a gown for you on the table. Change into it, please. Your medic today is Yamanaka Ino. She'll be here in a few minutes."

Then before he could utter a protest, she drew shut the curtains and walked away. Numbly, Kiba listened to her heels clack before returning his attention to the task at hand. Heh. Yamanaka Ino, eh? He wasn't sure he wanted to picture Yamanaka Ino fondling his ballsack…she was kinda hot, but kinda bitchy too.

There was a tray set near the table with nefarious doctoring tools, but he noticed the box of latex gloves, and oh, God, a few miniature tubes of lubricant. What the hell kind of physical exam was this gonna be? Suddenly he wanted to get the fuck _out_ of there, race home and hide under the covers. A childish, un-adult response to be sure, but he really didn't want something shoved up his ass.

And besides, his mother would drag him here by force, so there was no point in attempting escape. Okay. Just do it. The feelings of trepidation thickened as he first untied his boot laces. He hissed a curse when stepping on the tile felt like treading on a glacier. He unzipped his flak jacket, and pulled both his long-sleeved and net shirts over his head. The goosebumps he'd felt in the waiting room were nothing compared to these and he was shivering. _Shivering _when it was a hundred degrees outside this building!

For some protection, Kiba reached out to the table where the hospital gown had been neatly folded. He shook it out. The strings had been tangled into knots.

"What the hell _is_ this?"

The question to himself was rhetorical, but he answered anyway. Morino Ibiki must've organized this. Only a sick fuck would think of "strengthening" the Konoha nins with sub-zero temperatures and precious little details like a knotted hospital gown. And if anything, Ibiki was a thorough man. After several minutes dragged by, Kiba managed to unknot the strings and don the hospital gown.

He'd just dropped his pants when his nose picked up Ino's scent coming in his direction; he hadn't even been aware he'd been searching for it. The nervousness had been a discreet buzz in the back of his brain, but it reared up, reminding him who was boss, and adding sweaty palms to the mix for the hell of it. He didn't think this was going to turn out well for anyone involved.

She'd arrived at his curtain. "Knock, knock!"

"Har, har, har," Kiba said. He couldn't help his mouth from curling in a sneer. "You may enter."

Enter she did. Like all the medical staff, she wore a white lab coat with pockets and a nametag, and he realized he'd expected her in that purple outfit that caught everyone's eye. The purple clothes she wore left nothing to the imagination, but wearing the lab coat was different. It hugged her curves, rounded them nicely, and showed off great hips and lovely breasts. And he needed to get off those features, so he forced his eyes to travel up. Her hair was in its usual long-ass ponytail, and she had a pair of glasses perched on her nose. Wait…

"Glasses, Ino?"

"Hello to you too, Kiba. How are you?" She had a clipboard in her hands and her tone was business-as-usual.

"Wondering why you'd need glasses. You've always bragged about yer 20/20 vision." His stupid nervous brain wanted to pick a fight with her. "It's weird seeing you wear them."

Her features, before a careful mask of neutrality, creased into irritability. "I'm nearly the youngest staff member here, so the glasses project an image of maturity and competence. Now, _how are you_?"

She had a doctor-patient script worked out in her head, did she? Well, if _he _had to be embarrassed and awkward, then it was only fair that _she _be as well.

"I'm freezing here, literally. My nuts have even shrunk up. Think you could get someone to turn on the heat?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I understand that this isn't the most ideal of conditions," and those blue eyes opened and pinned him, sending a tingle along his back, "but if you fight me it'll be that more awkward. Can you please let me do my job?"

In normal situations- -meaning, outside this medical zone- -she'd have instigated a royal rumble worthy of Hokages past. But here, she was trying hard to be a serious professional and would not slam a fist into him to get him to shut up. He couldn't feasibly force her into confrontation when she wouldn't act in her usual snobby manner. That would not be satisfying.

He dropped his shoulders. "I guess."

"Okay, good." She smiled with a flash of white teeth. "Let's start over, shall we? Hello, Kiba. How are you today?"

Kiba matched her good humor. "I'm fantastic, doc. How are _you_?"

"We're quite busy today. How's the Inuzuka clan faring?" She gestured to the table. "Hop on for me, please."

"Everyone's doing just-_dammit!_ It's like fucking _ice_!" He shifted uncomfortably as another round of shivering rippled through him. "Fine," he continued, not quite controlling his chattering teeth, "Everyone's fine."

"Good," she said. She lifted a digital thermometer. "I'm going to take your temperature now. Please hold this under your tongue."

He took the rod into his mouth, letting the end jab into the soft underbelly behind his teeth. Silence, as Ino kept an eye on the monitor. She was near enough that he didn't have to try to smell her perfume or her shampoo, near enough that he discerned the tiny flower in the tear-drop globe of glass in her dangling earrings. When the thermometer beeped, it startled him.

She withdrew the rod. "Hmm. Your temperature is high, but according to your charts, that's normal." She ejected the disposable covering into the trash and scribbled the number down on his chart. "Next is blood pressure. Your arm, please."

He willingly held out his arm, enjoying her ministrations, as she wrapped the cuff above his elbow and pumped. The cuff tightened, tightened, tightened, and she stuck the stethoscope under the edge. A couple minutes passed in silence as she concentrated on her wristwatch. Her lips formed the numbers as she counted.

He could tell she had recently applied some sort of lipgloss because no way were a woman's lips so perfectly shining and pink. The need to lick that lipgloss right off her pretty mouth was so sudden, he couldn't stop his heart from beating harder. Ino's eyebrows crunched together marginally, but immediately after, she pulled away.

"All good," she said. She removed the earplugs and wrote the number down. Then, checking his eyes with a penlight, she asked, "Have you been consuming alcohol, smoking, or using any other type of drugs?"

The penlight left spots in his vision, and as he blinked them away, he replied. "No."

"Have you been stretching before and after physical activities?" She gently squeezed under his jaw and pressed along his throat. Her touch left lingering scorch-marks under his skin.

"Yes."

Her hands went to his ears, checking the lobes and then diving through his hair to check for bumps. The gesture, as platonic and practiced as it was, burned a comet of arousal straight down his torso to his groin. This, too, must be Ibiki's doing.

Her oblivious fingers pressed along his spine and in his armpits. "Drinking water?"

"Yes." Don't think about nibbling her exposed neck…

Then she got the flashlight-thingy for checking inside his ear canals. "Any concerns?" she asked, putting aside the instrument after checking both ears. "Any unusual bumps, swellings, or pains?"

"None." Silently adding: No swellings that were unusual. Most were self-induced and one was going to be embarrassing if he didn't calm down his hormones for a minute. That wrinkly, hairy old guy would've been a better idea than supple, perky Ino. Don't think about her breasts. Don't think about them…but his hormone-induced mind produced a topless image of Ino anyway, and he had to admit, he liked what he thought.

"Good. Lean forward. I'm checking your air passages now." She settled in the stethoscope's ear pieces and huffed a few breaths on the plate before dipping it inside his gown. "Breathe in…good." This repeated several times.

"Lay down." He swung his legs over and stretched back on the hard table. At least there was a paper sheet over it, so he didn't have skin-to-steel contact. He still felt as though he was a cadaver in the morgue or some shit, and, thankfully, that fresh wave of freezing killed the stirring erection.

"Okay, I'll be checking your abdominal muscles and internal organs. Please relax."

Did he have this done the last time he had a physical? Ino managed to slip her hands under the gown and prodded under his stomach, her fingers pushing stern and steady into his organs, then shifting lower to his bowels where the feel of her hand so close to his privates made him jump.

She laughed. "Relax."

"It's hard when yer hands're ice cubes." He'd thought she was going for his gonads without his knowing. "Put on some gloves or something."

"Sorry, Kiba." She kneaded him a few more times, and then removed her hands. He sat up. "Everything's fine. It's time for the penile and testicular check."

"Is that…?" …where she'd have her hand on his family jewels, the ultimate mortification, the climatic moment of awkwardness? Wasn't there some way he could avoid Yamanaka Ino's hand cupping his balls? At least in the sense that she was checking for…lumps or whatever.

"Yes," she confirmed. "But before we begin, I have a few other questions to ask you."

He sighed, thankful the moment had been put off if only for a few more minutes. If she'd reached down there and grabbed 'em, he didn't think he'd be adequately prepared. At least she'd given him fair warning. The questions were basic ones that he answered easily except when she got to this question: "Have you been sexually active?"

It wasn't the question itself that gave him pause, but rather, he detected a slight increase in Ino's breathing, and her scent went all wonky, like it had been dormant or lying in wait to jump out at him. She was anticipating his response, watching him a little too intently, almost as if her next course of action was to be decided upon his answer.

Oh. Ooooh. Mom had explained all about the birds'n'bees a few years ago in a frank discussion, since he'd started wondering and asking questions. Among the finer details of that conversation, she'd told him that girls gave off signals with their bodies. Nonverbal, visual clues, she'd said, and also scent clues. She'd told him to study these clues and figure out what each meant. _Ino _was giving him clues that suggested that she was interested in him. She'd done a fine job of pretending to be all professional and businesslike, but this question gave her away.

"No. Not sexually active." He couldn't help the smirk. "Yet."

His comment and sudden mood shift had Ino pulling away, and pushing on her glasses. Her scent plowed up his nose, screaming at him with her arousal, and her realization that she knew _he _knew. His own body reacted, chemicals mixing up, attraction loosening his muscles, and he felt a familiar heat collect under his stomach. This was something with which he could work.

"I'll just…get on with the exam then," she said, snapping on a latex glove, motioning him off the table. She squared up in front of him, gazing at him from under the pale fringe of bangs. "On the count of three, turn your head and cough." She placed her bare hand on his waist, which seemed to be there to prepare him, and the one which would do the 'examining' under the gown, brushing along his inner-thigh. He had to breathe through the bout jitteriness. "One…two…three."

Without time to feel embarrassed, he coughed, felt her hand squeeze gently, and then release. She removed the glove to jot her findings on the chart.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" she said, smiling. "And now, we move on to the sex talk."

Kiba sidled back, feigning hesitation, inwardly whooping in joy. "The sex talk…?"

"It's necessary to reinforce good sexual habits in shinobi so that our ranks aren't laced with infections or pregnancies." A subtle pink had flushed her cheeks. 'Clue! CLUE!' his brain shouted. "So our duty to our patients is to provide resources and explanations about sexual activity."

"What sort of…resources?" His mind was on the miniature lube tubes on the table just over there. His body was waaaay ahead of him, already pooling blood into his groin, anticipating some action.

She reached into her pocket and produced a shiny, silver square, which she passed to Kiba's hand. A condom. He stared at it, a slow, slow smile spreading over his face.

"A condom for preventing semen from entering the vaginal canal during sexual intercourse," she said, stating the obvious. A pinker blush on her cheeks. "Since you were an excellent patient today, it's a strawberry-flavored one."

"Hm-_hm_." He fought his smile for control and managed to deadpan, "Can we do a live demonstration?"

His comment took her aback. She stared at him. "A live…demonstration?"

"Sure. How can I possibly establish good sexual habits without being taught them firsthand by an expert?" He took off those glasses, letting his fingers brush her face, and dropped them in her coat pocket. When she fidgeted, he knew he'd flustered her.

"Kiba. I'm a medical professional. I can't break the…" She trailed off when he stepped forward. Alarm. "_What_ are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Her scent scrunched up a bit with anxiety as she shuffled in reverse. He kept going until she backed up against the table, arms curled protectively over the clipboard she held. "I can't just…it's unprofessional and…"

He caged her with his arms. "You can't fool _me_, doc. I know yer thinking dirty thoughts. And I think you've found someone you'd like to try those dirty things _with_." Her eyes widened when he leaned his forehead against hers. "Am I right?"

Her breathing was quick and shallow, and she didn't seem inclined to respond. Oh, good God her scent was railing around him, spreading through him a tide of want…of lust. He backed off for a moment. "I'm gonna take _this,_" and he tugged free the clipboard, "so you can start _demonstrating_ with me."

It didn't look like she'd go for it, and he prepared for her rejection. He'd made a bold move by closing in on her and dangling _himself _as some tasty morsel on the line, so he wasn't one-hundred percent sure of her response, even though he could tell her body wanted what he was offering. If she didn't take his bait then he would behave, sit through her talk, and leave her alone. Then go burrow under a rock for the rest of his life- -hell, for the rest of _eternity_.

But then she said, "So when you say live demonstration, does that include _everything _sexual?" Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her voice low and throaty; there was no mistaking her intent to draw him in. "I need to know if I'm going to educate you properly."

Excitement tangled up inside him, but outwardly he kept cool, calm. He reached out to slip the end of her ponytail through his fingers. "Hm-hm. _Everything._"

Emboldened by some inner-seductress, Ino smoothed her hand up his arm, under the short sleeve of the gown and spread her fingers along his shoulder blade. His whole body felt like fire, shattering the cold atmosphere that had settled around them. He figured they were both done messing around with words.

Kiba slid his hand under her ponytail to cradle the nape of her neck while he leaned the extra few inches to kiss her- -his first kiss. His lips made contact with the lipgloss he'd been eying, and he pulled away to lick his lips. Mint. Intrigued, he returned to her mouth, liking how gentle the kiss was. She took control from him by sliding her tongue out along his, testing. They both had an intense reaction to that, groaning, and Kiba snaked his other arm around her waist to bring her in tight against him.

Ino broke the kiss, panting for air. "We've gotta keep our noise down. I don't want anyone to walk in on us here."

"Gotcha," he replied and ducked in for another kiss, closing his mouth hot and heavy against hers, dragging his teeth along her lips. Her gasp was as good as telling him she liked it when he did that.

He got a wild hair and wandered away from her mouth to her jaw and ear. Once there, he nipped her lobe and played his tongue around the delicate bones of her ear. Her scent was making him all kinds of insane, a torrent of want and need and hormonal supplication to him. Yeah, there was no getting out of this alive.

"Move your hands some, like this," she said, breathlessly. He felt her hands slowly slide up his spine, spread across his shoulders, and then down, rubbing gentle, sensual patterns into him. She kissed along his jaw, sometimes just rubbing her mouth on his cheek. Biting back a dramatic groan, he mimicked the hand movements, and just to see what she'd do, he curved his hands up to her breasts, but the fabric of the lab coat was heavy and it was _in his way_.

"This," he said, running his hands on the lapels of the coat, "needs to be removed."

For some reason, when his fingers touched the snaps on the coat, he hesitated. His body was full-throttle forward, but now his mind didn't want to comply. Having sex wasn't _supposed _to be random. Mom had paired her sex-talk with a firm warning that 'No son of hers was gonna go around drunk-screwing girls in some back-alley.'

Well, this wasn't some back-alley. This was a hospital. But still, the gist of her warning was to be careful of random sex. Ino could get hurt; _he _could get hurt. So the question remained: was he comfortable enough with Ino to participate in such a…an intimate act, for the first time? Was what he was doing going to burn him in the end?

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think, if you enjoyed it. Don't forget to visit Momopink's "I Wanna Get a Physical". Go on. You know you're curious. ;)


	2. PART II

**A/N: **I hoped you enjoyed Part I, and I hoped you explored MomoPink's version. Let's get down to business, shall we? =)

* * *

**It Was On a Cold and Chilly Table…**

**Part II**

She noticed his hesitation, was sensitive to it. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…being lame, sorry." He fondled the first snap. He wanted her, he wanted her bare skin under his hands, so why was he stopping like this to _think_? "I just wanna make sure you're comfortable with something like this…I mean," he was blabbering but he couldn't _stop_, "we hardly know each other and then to decide we're gonna have sex…?"

Her smile was genuine as she brought his hand up and kissed his fingers. "If I didn't want to have sex with you, I wouldn't have agreed with you. Let's just…relax…and do what comes natural to us, okay?"

When she dipped her tongue between his fingers, swirling hot, slick patterns in his palm, he told his brain to fuck off, he was going to get a sexual education from Yamanaka Ino, and dammit, he was going to _like _it. After he tugged his hands away, he unsnapped that lab coat and heaved it over his shoulder, glad to be rid of it. Now he could concentrate on her cleavage, her swollen lips, her perfect hips…and Ino trying her damned best to break out of his arms. What the hell.

"Kiba! I need that!" she said, clearly irritated. She had gone rigid as she tried pulling away. "You tossed it over the curtain to the other examining room!"

"We'll get it after. Chill."

Her eyes flashed. "_That's _not the point! _Someone might find it,_" she whispered angrily.

"So what?" He really didn't see what had her panties in a bunch. "They'll give it to you when they see you next _after _the exam."

He could sense her gearing up for a fight, so he closed his mouth over hers and frenched her _hard,_ his hands roaming over her womanly curves, finding access points to the soft field of skin. She resisted for a moment, wanting to win, but then she went boneless in his arms, curving against him, and he couldn't help his hips grinding into her, sandwiching his erection between them. He saw lightning, heard a gasp- -and then he felt her palm his dick, squeezing, and slipping further along the sensitive shaft down to cup his nuts. This touch wasn't at all like the test; the touch _now _was curious and experimental. Somewhat more thorough. She was exploring him as much as he explored _her._

And speaking of exploration…he fiddled with the buttons on her top, clumsily getting them undone. Underneath, her bra was a rich, sexy purple with loads of lace- -but he fixated on her cleavage as his boner pulsed in response. He dropped her shirt to the side so he could touch and kiss her creamy chest, playing his hands over and around her breasts, rubbing thumbs over hardened nipples. The lace was a wonderful roughness that accentuated her soft skin. Then, true to his word, he licked a trail over those mounds, and as Ino panted and groaned, nibbled on her neck since he'd been thinking about it. She stepped back, leaving him reeling, and reached around to undo the clasp.

"Wait a second." He stopped her arms; if this was going to be 'educational' he might as well learn how to unhook a chick's bra. "Let me."

Ino gazed him, mouth agape, but she lowered her arms and shrugged. "Sure. Have at it."

He plucked the straps, hooking his fingers under them, and followed them to the back where the clasp was. After he toyed around for a moment, he held down one side with his thumb and flicked the other side over. It popped right away; he tore it off Ino's chest so he could _see_, but she clamped herself to him.

"Yikes! It's freezing!" She did this cute little hop-skip thing, and he felt soft breasts capped in hard nipples rub across his chest. "It's much more comfortable with clothes on."

Over the dizzying arousal humming inside his head, he managed to say, "You know…skin-to-skin contact's supposta prevent hypothermia."

She looked up at him with a smile. "Is that so?" Her body shifted- -she bounced up on her toes - -to kiss to him. As he let her tongue play over his canines, he felt her untying the gown strings. When they came lose, she tugged it free and let it drop to the side.

"My, my," she whispered as she spread her hands over his chest. "You _are _a piece of work."

There was no response to that when she fixed her mouth to one of _his _nipples, using her teeth to sent delicious shockwaves straight through him, softening the pleasure-pain with smart application of tongue. It was like she had complete command of all his nerves, all of them wrapped around her salacious little finger for her to do with as she pleased.

He pushed her back by her shoulders, and growling, said, "That's _my _move."

She made no effort to cover herself, but instead, she watched for his reaction. Which was to stare, with his jaw hanging. _Her_ breasts were as perky and lovely as he'd imagined them, nipples standing erect and pink, begging to be ravished. She stretched back, arms over her head, inviting him. Yes. He understood. He leaned down, curling his tongue over one, allowing one hand to caress the side of that heavy flesh, while the other found her thigh under her skirt.

Ino wiggled, hands fisting in his hair, and she half-panted, half-moaned. "Oh, _God, _Kiba!"

"Shush, woman," he answered, in an exaggerated whisper. At this rate, they would not go unnoticed for very long. "Keep it down."

"I'm…" She swallowed and gasped when he dug a canine into her skin, "I'm _trying_."

His fingers under her skirt traced the inside of that firm thigh up to rough material he now recognized as lace. Curious, he placed his hand between her legs; she groaned, bucking, and he felt wicked heat and dampness there, and a huge influx of hormones imploring him to fuck her _now_. His whole body ached in response. Suddenly there was nothing more important in the world than to get her completely naked.

Drawing away, he unbuckled her skirt, and he aggressively stripped her. He had to stop a moment to catch his breath when he noticed that, yes, her underwear matched, and _damn, it was a thong_. He knew because she'd turned her back to him, giving him a full, unadulterated view of her rear. Muscles tightened, his blood hot in his veins, and he throbbed for her when she pushed her ass against him, rubbing his dick along the crevice between the cheeks.

He must've made a sound because Ino gazed at him over her shoulder and said, "Is that good for you?" _Hell,_ yes, it was good.

Having felt the soft smoothness of her skin, the lace's roughness drew all his attention to the friction there and how he didn't want her stop, ever. She was being too gentle with him. He planted his hands on her hips, her skin cool under his heat.

"Yeah, but rougher." He rolled her hips firmly, grunted, the pleasure knifing up his stomach and spreading in his chest, and he realized that if he wanted to continue, he'd have to stop this and do something else. The lube on the tray caught his attention. A dirty, dirty idea occurred to him. "I'm taking off yer panties."

A pause. "Okay. Hold on a second." After another moment, her body shifted down a couple inches. "Ready."

Carefully, so as not to startle her, he peeled the panties off her hips and down over her knees. She'd worn little heels, not her combat boots, and she'd taken them off. Her feet were dainty- -the toenails painted a soft pink- -and were turning a shade blue from the cold floor.

"Wait," he told her. "I'm gonna put my clothes over the table for you."

"What for?"

"You'll see," he answered, not quite able to hide the smirk in his voice. He'd dropped his clothes in a heap to the side and he picked through them for what he wanted. Patiently, she waited for him to arrange his long-sleeved shirt and flak jacket as an extra barrier on the table. "There. Now get on."

A confused line between her brows. "What're you…?"

"Just trust me. Lay down, wouldja?" She didn't fight him when he grabbed under her thighs and lifted her up to sit on the table, settling her on the nest of clothes. He heard her shift around, cloth and paper rustling, as he grabbed one bottle of lube from the tray. "Ready?"

"I suppose I should be worried," she said. "Is that lube in your hand?"

He turned to her to answer, but the words died on his tongue. She'd lain on her side, the lean lines and gentle slopes of her body spread out for him like some sexy feast, and to his hungry eyes, she looked delicious enough to eat all up. Grinning, he flipped the cap of the tube open and took a whiff.

"Chocolate," he answered, voice caught up in his throat. Then as he approached her, he couldn't help but add, "You remember finger-painting in kindergarten?"

Her head cocked. "Yeah…"

"Guess who's my canvas." Her eyebrows jumped as he rolled her to her back. "Hold still, cupcake."

He squirted a glob of the lube onto his finger and when he swooped some loops around her nipple, she squirmed and giggled. "You're tickling me!"

"So yer ticklish, hunh?" He repeated the loops around the other nipple, ignoring her stifled squeals, and stood back to admire his handiwork so far. "A bouquet."

"Flowers, Kiba? For _me_?" Ino dotted her finger in one of the lube petals. She licked her finger. "Hmm. This tastes pretty good. For lubricant."

"Glad to hear it. 'Cause I'm gonna lick it off here in just a minute."

He made long stems for the flowers, drawing a line straight over the bumps of her ribs, over the smooth plane of her belly to the tuft of blonde hair between her legs, and when he made zigzags to depict grass below her navel, she outright laughed. But he was finished with the lube for now and tugged her into a sitting position so he could stand, instead of leaning over her. Both of them dragged breath into their lungs, and he was burning up, his body pleading with him to just get inside her already.

More to calm himself down than anything, he kissed her mouth and lazily bit and sucked his way down her throat to her tits. He couldn't help but spend time there, letting his body pulse for her, and listening to her sighs and quiet moans as he lapped up the chocolate flavor. His hands slipped down her spine, her ass irresistible. Eventually he followed the sweet path to her belly. His mind had gone to between her legs, curious as to what she looked like _there, _but knowing she might stop him if she was as finicky with her privates as he'd been. Easing her into showing her goods might work.

"Don't freak out," he said, gently pushing on her shoulders to lean her back again. He rested his hands on her shut thighs. "Let me stand between your legs for this."

Her hormones immediately kicked up- -in nerves- -and her face and chest turned a brilliant pink. The muscles in her legs strained under his fingers even though he hadn't yet applied pressure. "I-I…I'm…not…"

"Ino," he said, understanding, keeping his eyes locked with hers, "I'm not gonna take you unawares. Trust me."

She took a few deep breaths, nodded, relaxed back, but watched him as he pushed his hands between her knees and gently, oh, so gently, pried them apart. He was immediately struck by her heavy scent now, how, _God_, it smelled like a drug, something he _needed _to get through life, that it overwhelmed his brain, kicking out good manners, and the thickness of that scent coated his tongue so that he had to taste it for himself.

Carefully, he leaned to swirl his tongue to lick away the chocolate lube grass from her abdomen, ears attuned to her groaning and heart beating hard in his chest at what he was about to do. To a girl. To fucking _Yamanaka Ino,_ princess bitch of Konoha. He shifted some, discreetly. When he'd finished there, he kissed down her leg to her inner thigh and bent one leg at the knee.

"What?" she asked, propping up on her elbow.

"I wanna see." Ino stared at him, blue eyes wide, so he patted her crotch. "This," he clarified. "I wanna see this."

She nodded, swallowed. "Okay." Nerves spiked. Then she reached out her arms to grip the edge of the table and bent the other leg, so he had a full view.

Seeing what it all looked like wasn't as weird as he thought it was going to be. A couple of pink folds surrounded by white-blonde hair. That was it. What a woman looked like. And the pink glistened. Was it…slick? He slid his hands along her impossibly smooth skin- -muscles tensing underneath- -and rubbed a thumb along those folds. Ino's hips arched some and a deep rasp escaped her lips. So that was important.

Instinct drove him to bend over and tongue her right along her crevice; her salty-tang was even more delicious to him than the chocolate lube, maybe _because of _the lube, and he felt as though he was drooling all over her, but there was no avoiding it. Ino cried out and her hips positively jumped, and as he flicked his tongue over and down, she writhed loudly across the paper and clothing under her. She mewled his name, pleading, crying, struggling to be quiet, but she must've realized she couldn't be under his clever mouth. After a few seconds, her legs clamped around his head and squeezed, forcing him to stop. He did, reluctantly, and lifted his head, unable to avoid the cocky smirk.

"I think," she said, sitting up, flushed and sweaty, "that you need to get on this table with me."

He extricated himself from her legs, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Is that so?"

"Yes. That's so." She jockeyed around on the table and gestured. "Move it."

He chuckled. "Excited, much?"

"Shut up. You're just as excited, Mr. Erection."

"Pffft." _There _was the bossy princess he recognized. "You _know _it."

She sighed, shaking her head, and waited for him to move.

After strategizing a moment, he decided that going ass-first would be best, so he hopped on the table. But when he spread his limbs out, he didn't expect the table to flex, cracking like a baking sheet in the oven. The noise was so loud that he swore to God that he thought he heard an echo. He froze, too fearful for cursing, his heart pulsing in his throat; Ino mirrored his own wide eyes. The moment hung in a balance as they both expected someone to come charging through the curtain wondering what the hell that noise was. After seconds ticked by like years and no one even rustled the curtain, Kiba breathed again.

"Damn," Ino said, shakily. "That was almost bad."

"No kidding." He scooted up next to her, finding the flat surface uncomfortable, but bearable. The space between himself and Ino seemed like too far. "C'mere."

"Not so fast," she said, sitting up. She shoved him flat to his back and swung a leg over to straddle him. She'd conducted herself quickly enough that he couldn't form a protest. "It's _my _turn."

Her dominance over him totally turned him on, and he played his hands over the curves of her hips and back as she leaned forward to nibble along his neck and under his ear. Fireworks of nerves danced under his skin. This was heavenly. What he'd _dreamed _of. Her nails plowed trails through his hair, sending prickles through his scalp down his spine. And he liked her feather kisses along his collarbone and shoulder, and when she lifted up on her knees, his sensitive tip dragged through wet heat. Sweat broke out across his forehead when he realized just how dangerously close he was to pushing into her.

"It's time for the condom demo," she murmured, and settled on his knees. _Thank you._ She leaned down to blow cool air on him and reflexively, he strained upwards with his hips. Something crinkled and he realized she had the condom she'd given him in her hand. "Always tear with your fingers, never with your teeth or kunai because you'll risk tearing the latex."

She demonstrated opening the package. Sweet, plastic strawberry flooded his senses. "You place the bubble on the tip of the erect penis"- -she did so and cold plastic opposed the burning arousal he felt- -"and roll it down the shaft so that the condom fits snugly. Make sure there is enough space for semen in the bubble, otherwise it'll back up." He couldn't speak, only watch in abstract fascination as she hovered over him, rolling the condom on him with a firm, deeply satisfying grip.

"Flavored condoms allow your partner to do things like this," she said and, holy God, she licked him from base to pink tip, tongue slithering around in a pattern that had him gripping the sides of the table in the white-knuckled throes of pleasure. When had she learned _this _skill? But he didn't care. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her mouth and tongue on his dick, burning the imagery into his brain to relive until the day he died. Then she pulled him deep into her throat until he was a grunting, tense mess under her, and as much as he wanted gratification right this instant, he _needed _in her.

"Mercy," he gasped, tugging her ponytail. "Mercy!"

Ino relented, and he managed to pant and sweat under her amused gaze. As he rallied together coherent thought, she scooted back to stretch for the lube he'd placed on the tray- -the same chocolate- -and curious, he watched her squirt a pea-sized amount on her finger and then touch between her legs.

"Lube'll help with penetration," she said, straddling him, gripping his pink-wrapped boner, "so hold still while I adjust."

He nodded since he was too intent on not missing anything because this was The First Time. Ino drew up on her knees and slid forward, centering herself over him. Both of them held their breath, concentrating, focused, nervous, but strangely relaxed. Slowly, a fraction of an inch, she lowered down; he felt a pressure, some good, _hot_ pressure on his oversensitive head, but at that moment, a startled, husky "Oh, _God!_" interrupted them.

They both paused, 'What the hell?' written all over her features. Then they both looked sideways to the curtain separating them from the next room over.

"Was that…Sakura?" he asked. His brain had sort of known that Sakura and Shikamaru were on the other side of the curtain, but he hadn't found it to be relevant and so ignored it until now. "Heh…do you think they're…_you know._" He emphasized 'you know' with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Ino snorted. "Sakura? Shikamaru? Nah…not in a million years."

Just for the hell of it, Kiba pooled some chakra to his nose. Oh, how wrong she was, because his nose detected some serious hormones from the other side. He felt a smirk crawl across his face.

But before he could comment, a huge swell of heated pleasure surged up, obliterating reality as it tensed him in its wake. All that coherent thought? Gone. He grunted, comprehended that Ino had, indeed, been penetrated, _fully_, and that he fit snug and tight inside her. She didn't move. Her nostrils had flared, and he could sense she was getting used to him inside her.

The combination of strawberry condom and the chocolate lube Ino used brought a joke to his sex-addled brain. "I just thoughta something."

She bit her lip and moaned, tilting her head back to bare her throat, "What's…that?"

"We're making dessert."

"Ha-ha," she whispered, "you're _so _funny."

"I thought-_aaaaaah_." She'd rocked her hips and tore the words from his mind and mouth.

The friction between them wasn't difficult, thanks in part to the lubricant, but mostly because of the unseen connection spanning between them. That the connection he was experiencing with Ino was soul-deep did not escape him. He'd felt the new ground bared by their choices, and it motivated him to keep him locked in on her. Her eyes were intent, hands pressed for support against his chest. She did it again, rocked her hips, and he couldn't help his hips from bowing, lifting up, diving further into slick hotness.

The tense heat blazed straight through him, up his guts, to his chest, and dug into his brain until there was no sense of decency or reserve, and it was like he'd never lived before now, never felt physical pleasure, had never realized that _this _was what women could do.

Ino's mouth formed a surprised 'o' for half a second before her face melted into utter bliss. She sat up straighter, leaned back just a little- -putting out those ripe breasts so they were all he could see- -and rolled her hips forward. Ah, _yes._ He anticipated her- -or his body did since his mind had forgotten what it was supposed to do- -and lifted up with his hips. That seemed to click for both of them; they gasped together and after a few more tries, they found a comfortable rhythm together that soaked him down to a mindless animal that lapped at the friction inside the pliant sheath.

Dammit, he'd never known how easy it was- -both the courting and the actual sex, and he couldn't quite believe the tremulous burning, the ebb and tide of tenseness and ease, was all coming so naturally. Ino's body shone with sweat, she bit her lip, making prolonged 'hmmm' sounds. He felt the rise of liquid heat, his heart beating hard as he throbbed from Ino's quickening pace.

Sweat slicked his own skin as he edged closer and closer to a grand, desperately needed release. The skin of a bubble separated him from it; he fought to bring air to his lungs as Ino tossed her head back, her cries sharp and high-pitched. Her scent had worked into a frenzy. Something indescribable that drove him crazy. His muscles strained as he galloped under her, half noticing how she flexed back as lava-heat clamped around him; the bubble burst and, God, _yes_, he rode a magnificent wave, lost in blinding closeness and sheer lust and animal release that shot from him straight into her.

They both came down to earth panting, and Kiba struggled to harness a fresh wave of emotion. It ached, but it made him feel like his whole body had dilated, had opened up to absorb Ino's presence. Did she feel the same? Was this normal?

"Ino-" But she dropped a hand over his mouth.

"Give us a minute," she said.

She began deliberately breathing in through her nose and exhaling through her mouth; her hair draped over her shoulder and brushed along his chest, as her hands covered his, working them lose. His fingers had clamped into the soft flesh at her hips, and when he peeled his fingers away, he noticed he'd left marks behind on her skin.

A bead of sweat raced over her clavicle and between her breasts, without thinking he used the pad of his thumb to catch it. Ino smiled and licked the sweat off his thumb. Then she lifted her hips, separating them. Somehow a wet-napkin had appeared in her hand; he relaxed and let Ino wipe him down, after disposing of the condom. The cold wetness sent shivers through him, but he didn't much care. He shifted to the side when she stretched out to lie on the table next to him; he felt malleable, like taffy pulled and stretched and drooping. The curve of her body fit his, and she let him wrap his arm around her.

She sighed. "That was fun."

"Hm-hm." He wasn't sure what she wanted. Whatever it was, he realized, he'd give it to her. Space, more sex, a favor, _whatever_, she could take it; it was hers. "It was."

"Do you feel you're properly educated?"

Did he hear an innuendo in her question? He needed a response that would tell her he was still interested, but would also give her an escape. "I wouldn't mind another session, just to make sure we've covered everything. But only if, you know, you think we need it."

"Hm." She tapped her chin as though thinking it over. "I think I could manage that."

He fell silent, thanking his lucky stars that this total babe had been his doctor, and now his sex teacher. Her hair was in his face, so he breathed in her shampoo and let his hand stroke the dip between her hipbones. The burgeoning new feeling spread. He didn't stop it.

"You're super-warm, Kiba," she whispered, snuggling in closer, "but we should get dressed."

Yeah, he supposed she was right. Reluctantly they hopped off the table and picked up their scattered clothing. He watched Ino step into her thong and wanted so badly to keep her near him. Not wanting to seem clingy, he resisted interrupting her and dressed in his chilled clothing. They finished nearly at the same time, and the fragile resistance he'd put up crumbled.

"Hey," he said, tucking Ino into his arms. He nuzzled her and kissed her softly, unable to comprehend his own display of physical affection. "When's yer shift over?"

Her scent spiked. She liked his attention. "I've got a few hours left."

He couldn't goddamn stop himself from rubbing his forehead on hers, dropping gentle kisses across her face. "Lemme take you out somewhere. Anywhere." Anything. Please, anything to see her again.

"Sure. We'll just do everything backasswards," she said, giggling, and she turned her face into his neck. "You know, I kinda like you."

"Yeah, I kinda like you, too."

They kissed again, not a fiery, passionate kiss, but a slow-burn one tipped in a golden emotion from both of them. Heartbeats marked time. He knew he was too interested in her for his own good. Kiba broke the kiss since they'd probably stand there kissing until someone caught them, and he didn't want to ruin Ino's reputation. Wordlessly, he waited at the curtain for her to collect the clipboard, wrestling with his damn stupid mouth to stop a face-breaking grin, and they exited together.

Shikamaru and Sakura bumped into them. The girls tittered at one another. Kiba saw the pink on Sakura's cheeks- -smelt the bubblegum (and Shikamaru) on her without even trying- -and the way Shikamaru oozed sedateness out of his skin. They nodded at each other…guy-speak for a necessary, mutual silence.

"Here's your jacket, Ino," Sakura said, handing Ino the jacket he'd pitched over the curtain. "How'd it get into our examining room?

Ino's elbow connected to his stomach; air escaped him with a surprised _oomph_! "This jackass thought it'd be a great joke to toss it over. Well," she said, abruptly, "I have some other patients to attend. See you at about seven, Kiba."

She turned on her heel, her ponytail swinging, and marched in the opposite direction, pulling on the jacket as she went. Kiba let his smirk crack his face. Seven o'clock. You got it, babe.

"Eh, I should get going too," Shikamaru said. Nothing but neutrality in his tone. "Later, Sakura."

Sakura smiled shyly. She brushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I need to clock out. See you!"

Kiba waved at her and walked beside Shikamaru towards the exit. He _knew _he shouldn't say anything, knew Shikamaru wouldn't appreciate it, but Kiba couldn't help ribbing the guy just a little.

"So," he said, unable to help his grin any longer, "how'd it go with Sakura?"

A long pause. "Awkwardly."

"I'm sure you guys figured everything out."

Kiba felt Shikamaru hesitate to analyze his face, pasted with an unfaltering mile-wide grin. Then Shikamaru said, "_What_?"

For a genius, Shikamaru sure was slow in picking up innuendo. "I mean, wasn't it better having a pretty girl examine you?"

And now Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "Kiba." His voice was low, dangerous. "If you so much as _breathe _a word, I _will _kill you."

Kiba chuckled. "No need. I wanna live long enough to date Ino."

His eyebrows crunched together; disgust tinged his words. "_Ino_? You're sick."

"Heh. Maybe. And _that's _why I'm getting another examination from her."

A slight fidget- -a finger pressed to his brow. "Please tell me you threw the jacket over _before_ you-"

Of all the concerns Shikamaru had, his main one was Ino's jacket? Kiba let the laugh bubble in his chest as he answered. "Relax. It was unused. I promise."

They had exited the hospital's frigidness to Konoha's wavering heat. Kiba glanced at the sun, sitting high on the horizon. Ino'd be four more hours. He could wait for her.

Shikamaru sighed as they separated. "Well, good luck with Ino and everything."

He didn't think he'd need good luck, but he sure as hell wanted some privacy the next time he and Ino hooked up. Kiba shoved his hands into his pockets, glanced back up at the hospital, and sauntered down the road. She'd been totally worth it. And when Mom asked questions, as he knew she would, he'd only be happy to tell her the details.

* * *

**A/N: **As usual, I leave the end open for a Part III, though none is planned right now. Go and visit MomoPink's "I Wanna Get a Physical". And don't forget to leave some love!


End file.
